Love Prevails
by Lauren Williams
Summary: This is a Dragonball Z and Tenchi Muyo crossover. Pairing it Gohan and Videl and Tenchi and ?. What happens is Gohan and Videl get stuck in the Tenchi Muyo world and meet up with, well guess . . .


Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat, so if you do sue me you won't get nothing!  
  
Love prevails  
  
At the Son household  
  
Videl was at the Son's house at the present time and Gohan was helping her learn to shoot ki blasts. They had admitted there love for each other a while ago and Videl was found at the son house frequently. "Come on Videl you are so close, release it!" Gohan screamed but again she could not manage to release the ball of energy.  
  
"Dammed Gohan, I am trying!" she yelled, she was frustrated that she failed to do it once again. Tear threatened to fall but she held them back as Gohan once again explained the steps.  
  
"Then you release it ok?" he asked. He felt a bit bad; he had not meant to yell at her. All of a sudden without warning and while Gohan was in la-la land Videl succeed. She shot a blast at Gohan; he only had enough time to counter the attack. He did so with his own ki blast, as soon as the two hit a black hole appeared and both Videl and Gohan were sucked in. Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and held on for dear life. They both blacked out.  
  
At the Masaki household  
  
Tenchi, his father, his grandfather, Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu, and Susami were sitting down to breakfast when they felt the house shake.  
  
"What the heck?" Tenchi asked as he got up.  
  
"Could Mihoshi be back already?" Washu sighed as she got up to see.  
  
"No she promised this would be a long trip!" exclaimed Ryoko.  
  
"Let's go see what happened this time," Tenchi said in his evermore calm voice.  
  
"Ok," the others replied, they all got up and went outside only to see two bodies drop into their lake.  
  
Tenchi was frantic and tried to find the two people. He took off his shirt with much delight from Ayeka and jumped in. The first that he found was a black haired woman. He put her on shore and dove in after that last one. He found him at the bottom; he was a man with spiky black hair.  
  
"Are they ok?" Tenchi panted as he climbed over to them.  
  
Washu called up her halo computer and started typing furiously. "Well yes, they seem to both be breathing but I suggest that you bring them inside and get some blankets on them. That water was really cold and with these temperatures they could catch pneumonia," Washu instructed.  
  
Ryoko took the girl and Tenchi took the boy inside with much difficulties. Ryoko put the girl on the couch and Tenchi put the boy on the chair. Then Susami put warm blankets over the two.  
  
The spiky haired boy was the first to revive. "Are you ok?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yes, but who are you and where am I?" He asked.  
  
"You are in my house and my name is Tenchi Masaki, what is yours?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"My name is Gohan, have you seen my friend, she had black hair she was with me?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes she is sleeping, when I found you both of you were unconscious so she has not woken up yet, Gohan" Tenchi said.  
  
"Oh good," Gohan said sitting up and flaring his ki to finish drying himself off.  
  
"How did you do that?" Washu asked.  
  
"It's just a little trick I taught myself, but if you don't mind I will tell you later ok?" Gohan asked. Gohan got up and went to sit by Videl who by chance was the black haired girl. "Videl wake up it's me Gohan," he said softly.  
  
Videl's eyes fluttered open, "Huh? Gohan where are we?" she asked.  
  
"We are at this boy named Tenchi's house," Gohan told her.  
  
"Ok, Gohan's how come it is so cold out?" Videl asked, and Gohan could see the blue tint to her lips. Gohan leaned over and took her into his arms and used his ki to warm her up.  
  
"Better?" he asked.  
  
"Yes thank you Gohan," Videl said.  
  
"A . . . not that I don't find this all very nice but do you mind explaining how you got in my family's lake?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"A . . . well I really don't know, I think it was an inter-dimensional tunnel that sucked us in or something can any of you help us get back?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes in fact I, the greatest scientist in the world can!" Washu claimed.  
  
"And who are you again?" Videl asked. Everyone dropped anime stile.  
  
"Ok, my name it Tenchi, this is my grandfather and my dad, that lady there is Ryoko, and next to her is Ayeka, next to her is her little sister Susami, the master chief, and then there is Washu, the greatest scientist in the world," Tenchi said in one breath.  
  
"Wow ok, are you all from the same family?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh no, no, no, you see Washu is Ryoko's mother, you know my grandfather and dad, then there is Ayeka and Susami who are sisters," Tenchi said. "What about you?" he asked.  
  
"Well as you know my name is Gohan and this is my one true love Videl," Gohan said making Videl blush.  
  
"Well in that case you have to stay with us, I insist," Tenchi's dad said.  
  
"If it is not too much trouble we really don't have a place to stay," Gohan said.  
  
"No problem, but where to put you . . . I am not sure," Tenchi said.  
  
"They can have my room if they don't mind sharing a bed, I will sleep on the rafters I don't mind," Ryoko said weakly.  
  
"Are you ok Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Huh, yea I am just fine a bit tired though," Ryoko said, and then turning her attention back to the new people she said, "My room is the first door on the left."  
  
After Ryoko said that she left and walked up-stairs. "Is she ok?" Videl asked.  
  
"I am not sure, she acted sort of weird," Tenchi said. Just then to break the silence was Gohan's stomach.  
  
"I forgot we didn't eat breakfast," Gohan said with a son grin.  
  
"Son Gohan, what kind of manners do you have?" Videl asked.  
  
"Hungry ones," Gohan said smiling.  
  
"Well that's too bad you are going to have to eat just like a regular person other wise we will eat these people out of house and hold!" Videl whispered into his ears.  
  
Tenchi, not hearing the conversation, said, "Come on we were just about to eat breakfast, help yourself."  
  
No Saiyin alive cold resist that welcoming so he did, he ate there whole breakfast to everyone, except Videl's, amazement.  
  
"Wow there Gohan you sure do have a very healthy apatite," Tenchi's grandfather said.  
  
"You have no idea," Videl whispered.  
  
"Well that's ok I will just make some more!" Susami said. When Gohan heard that his eyes popped out of his sockets.  
  
Videl noticed this and said, "Oh no you don't lover boy you are going to not eat anymore till dinner time," she said.  
  
"Fine," he whimpered. 


End file.
